Trapped: Behind the Lord of the Flies
by jakiahjolly
Summary: This is the backstory behind Ralph and Piggy. This is the only copy of their life before crashing onto the island.


Trapped: Before the Lord of the Flies

As you all know, our trip to the island was a horrid affair. Us being so young, we knew nothing of the responsibilities of adulthood. Maybe if our mum's would've given us more chores we wouldn't be in this bloody mess to begin with. As well, we did not know how hard it was to run a society, let alone a successful one. No one ever tells you who we were before the crash though, and that is why I am here. It's me, Ralph, if you couldn't tell already. We had a good life until we came crashing down on that wretched island.

Piggy was my right hand man. My confidant. The Stalin to my Hitler. We did so many treacherous things together. Always sticking our noses where they never seemed to belong. I remember one time, Piggy and I followed this girl named, Alicia after school just to see if she was a witch! She was just one of the oddest girls we had ever known. On this particular day, it just so happened to be show and tell, our favorite day of the year, second to the talent show of course. During show and tell, everyone brought your usual items. A plethora of basketballs, mountains of magazines, and even arrays of knives. Yet, Alicia had the oddest item out of every single one of our classmates. Out of all things, she brought in a jar full of mummified pigs feet. Of course she said they were used for her "science experiments". This made Piggy and I very intrigued. What on earth would you need pigs feet for a science experiment for?

After everyone else finished their show and tell and we scattered off to the playground, Piggy and I were trying to devise a plan to steal the pig feet and examine them.

"Hows come we gotta steal the feet, Ralph? What if she hexes us!" Piggy exclaimed.

"Oh hush you buffoon! We're going to take them before she notices so she can't hex us smart one" Ralph replied, "we're going to follow her home and you're gonna distract her while i take her bloody rucksack! Then she'll think it's just a stupid mugging."

"Okay Ralph, I guess that'll work." Piggy squeaked.

As the day dragged on, Piggy and I got more anxious by the second. We were so anxious we started calling every girl that walked up to is Alicia! Then the bell finally chimed at 3pm. Freedom. All you saw coming out of our school was a sea of children, not a care in the world. It was simple, fun.

I stalked Piggy down right away, we had business to do and I was not going to mess this opportunity up, whatsoever.

"PIGGY COME ON!" I sighed, while trying not to launch a half eaten bagel at his glasses.

He's always been the last one to get with the program, makes my life's work horrid, yet he is a good friend. He's always been there when I needed him. Just like the time when we got busted by the bloody dean, but that's a tale for another time.

Sulking towards me, Piggy stated "Come on Ralph, let's get this done with." As we begun our walk slowly, but surely following Alicia to the best of our ability.

"Why so glum pal? We have a mission to complete!" I hollered.

"Well yeah, it's just, I don't want to end up a toad or something worse!" Piggy protested.

"Oh shut up! We'll be fine. Look! Her house is just 2 blocks away. It's now or never!" I cried.

Piggy then put into action his " crippling stomach ache" routine. He sprinted in front of Alicia like a mad man, stared her in the eyes for a good minute it seemed, then dropped to the grounded and started flopping like a fish! At this point, Alicia dropped her bag and tried to console Piggy to the best of her ability. As she was so focused on him, I slowly crept up behind her and opened her backpack. Then I saw them. The pigs feet were just in a jar, gleaming so bright it was almost blinding. I hurried and grabbed the jar and shoved it into my pants. Once Piggy saw me get a block in the opposite direction, he then got up, shook Alicia's hand and thanked her for her service, then ran to meet me up the street.

"We did it Ralph! Now h-how do you suppose w-we get them to do m-magic?" Piggy exhaled in between breaths.

"I haven't a clue Piggy, my boy. I just know as long as I got the feet, she won't be hexing me anytime soon!" I laughed.

Piggy glared at me through his quarter thick lenses, if looks could kill, this one would've ended me. I just smiled at him, knowing he was as relieved as I was. Then both of us made our way home.

Once I got to my humble abode, I went straight up stairs. Rushing of course to use the toilet. As I raced up the stairs and leapt into the toilet, I quickly got to business. After sat down, I noticed a spider crawling out of the bathroom. I quickly stomped on it with my bloody new sneaks and quickly got up.

"Bloody hell, that was a big spider!" I mumbled to myself. Then, while reaching for the door I felt something. A small something crawling up my leg! I quickly spun around to try and catch a glimpse of what happened to be crawling up my leg, but I caught a glimpse of much more.

A swarm of spiders came crawling out of the tub, and was rushing towards me. They then engulfed my whole body. I was quaking with fear as I thought they were going to start biting me thus injecting me with poison and killing me slowly. Yet, I heard a voice in the back of my head "Betcha won't steal anything from me again now, will ya?" it screeched in my ears.

Then like magic all the spiders slowly crawled back into the dub drain and I quickly exited the bathroom, never wanting to go near Alicia again.


End file.
